La vie est parfois injuste
by lady serpy'e
Summary: Un remake de ma toute première fic., j'espere que vous allez l'aimé!


**Je relisait, pour une énième fois, ce petit one-shot et je me disait qu'elle pouvait être amélioré. J'espere que vous allez mieux aimer cette version. J'ai modifier l'ensemble, mais la base de ce one-shot reste la même: c'est-à-dire, un Harry/Ginny pas très rose, mais..vous verrez par vous-mêmes. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ou re bonne lecture pour ceux qu'ils l'ont déjà lue et merci à tous ceux qui l'ont déjà lus(es). Bisous à tous et à toutes.**

**Couple principal: Ginny/Harry.**

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas.**

**Résumé: La guerre est finit, mais est-il réellement plus heureux dans sa vire? **

**_Flash back_**

_Ce matin-là, il se réveilla avec sa belle Ginny à ses côté et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui allait être le grand jour et il ne se pardonnerais pas si il lui arriverais quoi que ce soit._

_Le sentiment de triomphe qu'il ressentie,, lorsqu'il vit Lord Voldemort heurté par son ¨avada kedavra¨, c'était dissipé dès l'instant ou il se retourna et vit Malfoy lancé le même sortilèges sur Ginny._

_-Nooooooooooooooooon. Cria Harry_

_Il la vit tombé, ensanglanter._

_- Ma revenge pour avoir tué mon père. Dit, Draco, sur un ton narquois. Tu est peut-être le gagnant, mais je t'aurais eu autrement Potter. Et Draco transplana, avec un sourire victorieux._

_Ron se retourna, vit sa soeur en sang, et se mit à pleurer. Il se tourne vers Harry, qui était encore sous le choc, et il le vit, debout avec sa baguette pointé vers l'endroit où Malfoy était auparavant._

_-Tu l'a tué…comment a-tu osé faire ça…après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi… lui dit Ron d'un ton mélangé de colère et de tristesse._

_Depuis cette journée, Ron ne lui adresse plus la parole._

**_Fin du flash back_**

En route vers le cimetière, Harry pensait à ce qui c'était passé, il y a deux jours seulement, et qui avait été la pire journée de sa vie: la source de son conflit avec Ron, la mort de sa bien-aimée et la mort de la seule personne qui considèrait comme ¨un membre de sa famille¨. Il ne voulait pas assister à l'enterrement, malgré tout ce que les derniers membres de l'ordre, lui disaient. Il se mit à penser à Ginny (ce qui n'était guère fréquent ) et il se rappela qu'elle était souvent malade ces derniers temps et son comportement avait changé: elle avait les ¨nerfs à fleur de peau¨ et elle était sensible à tout les changements qui se produisait alentours d'elle.

Arriver devant la tombe, le jeune homme n'avait pas vu Hermione arrivé derrière lui.

-_Je savait que tu viendrait_, dit Hermione d'un ton réconfortant.

-_Qu'as-tu de si important à me dire_? Demanda Harry sur un ton qui se voulait faussement amical.

-_T'apprendre deux nouvelles: une bonne et..une mauvaise, mais..._ **_Hermione se demanda si elle devait lui dire ou non_**.…_je ne sais pas si ces une bonne idée de te le dire,_ murmura une Hermione pas très rassurée.

-_Que pourrais-t-il m'arriver de pire. Je viens de perdre ma femme, mon meilleur ami et le seul membre de l'ordre que je considérait comme ma famille et tout cela en deux jours!_ Dit un Harry désespéré.

-_Ben…la bonne nouvelle,_ dit-elle, en espérant lui remonter le moral et le calmer, _Ron n'est plus frustré contre toi et veut bien recommencer à te parler._ Lui dit Hermione, avec un sourire sincère. _Pour ce qui est de Lunard, il ses sacrifié pour te sauver la vie et Ginny..._

-_Ok._ L'interrompit Harry en ne sachant si il voulait en savoir plus, _si je comprend bien, tout ces arrangé parce-que RON-RON veut bien recommencer à me parler. _Cria Harry.

-_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je sais que tu as eue ton lot de mort et de mauvaises nouvelles, mais…_dit Hermione désespérément.

Harry la coupa:

-_MA femme est MORTE._ Lui cria-t-il.

-_Je sais et ce n'était pas juste ta femme, c'était ma belle-sœur et ma meilleur amie!_ Lui répliqua-t-elle, sur un ton sec. _La mauvaise nouvelle…tu veux la savoir: elle était ENCEINTE d'un mois!_ Lui dit Hermione sur un ton froid, mais le regrettât aussitôt. Je suis désolée, Harry, lui dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

-_Elle…était…enceinte_. Dit Harry, avec un nœud dans la gorge.

Elle le laissa seul et partit rejoindre Ron, qui l'attendait pas très loin.

Après une longue marche, il s'en alla au quartier général de l'ordre (QG). Arriver au QG, il se mit à cherecher l'épée qui l'avait aidé à triompher. Harry avait décidé que c'était son heure et...

Minerva entra dans le QG et trouva Harry, coupé en deux, dans une marre de sang.

**Voila!!!! Le ¨remake¨ de mon one-shot. Pas très changé, mais...je le préfere comme ca!**


End file.
